Combat Rifle T71
The T71 was a rifle program designed to counter the STG 44. Development began in March 1944 as the T50-type rifle, and after extensive reworking of the type, presentation models of the T57, T58 and T59 were ready on June 19th. Despite it's reasonable success in the trials and live fire exercises, Maj.Gen. Gladeon M. Barnes, head of the R&D department of US Army Ground Forces, cancelled the project due to the lack of a perceived need to push such a rifle into service only to fill a specific niche that Barnes claims could easily be covered by small arms like the BAR. The T57-58 prototypes differed in that they were mostly based on a modified M1 Garand receiver, adapted for full-auto. The T57 used a 7.62x46mmR cartridge, and the T58 used a 7.62x42mm cartridge. The T59 was of stamped metal construction, and used the 7.62x43mm cartridge. Barnes was proven wrong. In the heavy fighting in the urban areas on Aachen, Germany, US troops found themselves outgunned by German infantry, which were mostly armed with the STG 44. Even the BAR, which Barnes claimed would fill the niche role the T50 project was designed to fill, failed to succeed in this task due to it's excessive weight and low sustained volume of fire. Heavy losses mounting in the fighting in the Hürtgen Forest did not help to back up Barnes' claim. In November 1944, the T50 project was reactivated, and later evolved into the T70 project. The T70-type rifles used only the 7.62x43mm cartridge adapted from the T59, and were also of all-stamped metal contruction, with wooden handguards and pistol grips. It used sights adapted from the M1 Garand, and fed from 30 round magazines. Prototype T71 was selected for testing, and came out successful. 50 T71s were then rushed to combat during the Battle of Remagen in March 1945, with a few being issued to every attacking platoon. Before the initial assault, troops had doubts about the lethality of the shortened round, however the T71 quickly became a popular weapon in the close-range areas of the towers of the Luddendorf Bridge. T71s were regularly issued after the crossing of the Rhine. It was not without it's faults, however. While it was overall quite reliable, it was tricky to disassemble and reassemble, and was not select-fire, meaning it was only fully-automatic. Late-production T71s had a crude fire selector implanted at the rear of the upper receiver, but was tricky to operate. 2 variants of the T71 existed. The T71E1 was a light machine gun variant with a heavier barrel and a 45 round magazine. This was cancelled after modifications to the magazine made them compatible with the T71 rifle. The T71E2 was a short carbine variant designed for paratroopers, medics and tank crewmen. Chambered in .30 Carbine, they were rejected for use by the paratroopers due to the abundance of the M1/M2 Carbines, but saw some success with medics and tank crews, with it's folding stock and short barrel allowing for use in the tight confines of a tank. A version of the T71 existed only on paper, the T71E3. This was designed to be used as a battle rifle and sniper rifle, and was chambered in .30-06 Springfield. Cancelled due to use of the M1 Garand and M1903 Springfield in this role. Post-war, the T71 was standardized as Combat Rifle M2, Automatic, 7.62mm. It was last used in the Korean War until it was replaced in service in 1959 by the M14 & M16. Specifications (T71) *Type: Assault rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designed: 1944 *Length: 36.1 in. **Barrel length: 12.5 in. *Weight: 5 kg. unloaded *Cartridge: 7.62x43mm *Action: Full-auto *Rate of fire: 570 RPM *Effective firing range: 100-200 m *Maximum firing range: 600 m *Feed system: 30 round magazines *Sights: Iron sights, possible mount for M71F 2.5x telescopic sight Specifications (T71E1) *Type: Light machine gun *Place of origin: United States *Designed: 1945 *Length: 40 in. **Barrel length: 22 in *Weight: 5.9 kg. unloaded *Cartridge: 7.62x43mm *Action: Full-auto *Rate of fire: 570 RPM *Effective firing range: 150-300 m *Maximum firing range: 650 m *Feed system: 45 round magazines *Sights: Iron sights, possible mount for M71F 2.5x telescopic sight Specifications (T71E2) *Type: Light rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designed: 1945 *Length: 22.4 in. **Barrel length: 8 in. *Weight: 2.5 kg. unloaded *Cartridge: .30 Carbine *Action: Full-auto *Rate of fire: 720 RPM *Effective firing range: 20-60 m *Maximum firing range: 120 m *Feed system: 30 round magazines *Sights: Iron sights. Gallery File:RifleT71.png|T71 series File:T71Cartridge.png|7.62x43mm cartridge (right), next to a rough example of a .30-06 cartridge (left)